


Dobby to the Rescue

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Updated when it's updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Dobby, after watching his Master die, learns all he can, before going back in time, with Winky, to save him and his family. Soul mates unite, a Godfather is helped, and two elf are on the warpath to destroy all who would stand in the way of their masters' happiness.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Dobby to the Rescue  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Bill/Harry  
Rating: M   
Warnings: Death of major characters, time travel, soul bond, character bashing. Mentions of child abuse, (physical and mental only)  
Summary: Dobby, after watching his Master die, learns all he can, before going back in time, with Winky, to save him and his family. Soul mates unite, a Godfather is helped, and two elf are on the warpath to destroy all who would stand in the way of their masters' happiness.

As per usual I own nothing. JKR owns Harry Potter and all its characters and I make no money from this piece of work. Not Edited Like most stuff on here atm.

Chapter 1

Nobody noticed the little elf standing in the shadows of the nursery as Lily Potter prayed to every God she could think of to protect her son. Nobody noticed the shimmering, near-invisible light that enveloped the little boy as his father's screams echoed through the house.

Nobody noticed the tears running down the little elves face and the small smile on his lips as Lily begged the monster to spare her precious son, only to fall dead for her effort. The elf cried for the parents that needed to die in order to save the little boy but smiled for the little boy he would save from a life of torment.

As the evil wizard raised his wand to Harry Potter, the protections from his mother rebounded the curse, rendering Voldemort a spirit, who vanished from sight. Still, the protection the elf surrounded Harry with, stopped the evil black smoke entering the wound on his forehead. The Horcrux bounced against the invisible force, desperately trying to get past the barrier and into the little baby's head, only to be hit by a spell and sent into a toy bunny. The elf encased the bunny in a shield and cast the elf version of fiendfyre to destroy it, trying desperately to comfort the small boy as the screams of the soul piece echoed around the room.

The elf sigh, he had been unable to catch the spirit of Voldemort, the power of the protection from Lily had sent it miles away in seconds of the spell hitting Harry. Now he had to wait for the rest to play out. Also, to be able to help, he had to be inside of the Dursleys house before Dumbledore raised his wards. Then he needed to put his own in place.

He needed to make sure that no elf repellent wards were placed to keep him from doing his job. He could not let down his Master Harry Potter sir, no he could not. He had been planning this for years after he had lost his Master to the evils that pretended to be his friends, and he would make sure nobody could take advantage of his kind Master again.

Dobby could still feel the link between him and his Harry Potter, even as his old self melded with the elf in this timeline and the bonds from his old Master broke, shattering into a million pieces under the force of his Masters' powers and his own will. He had many things to accomplish in this time; his only regret was he could do nothing for Sirius Black, until Harry was old enough, and had enough power to protect them both. He could only make sure Mister Black did not suffer too much while in Azkaban, Harry was too important to make too many changes too early. The only thing he needed to focus on right now was destroying all the Horcruxes, capturing and destroying Voldermort's spirit and raising Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter's enemies may be trying to hurt his Master, and the blood wards would indeed protect him from the nasty Death Eaters, and he would protect Master Harry from the rest.

Dobby reached the Dursley house and smiled at his companion, happy with the wards to allow elves bonded to Harry from entering and leaving the house at will. All other elves were banned; of course, there would be no point in protecting Master Harry if any elf could just pop in and take him away.

He had just finished warding Sirius Black's mind and placed the rat in a cage. He would need the rat later, to free Mister Black. He had also cleaned up all the blood and placed spells on the Potters to stop anyone from removing blood from them and using it to access Master Harry's vaults and possessions. Nothing could be removed from the Godric's Hollows house, unless Master Harry himself removed it, and to stop anyone entering.

Dobby watched from the front door, under an invisibility charm, as the Headmaster placed Master Harry on the doorstep after arguing with Professor McGonagall. He watched as they all left, and waiting, placing a warming charm of his Master, for the Headmaster to return. He frowned as he watched the wards the Headmaster tried to place on the house and smiled in satisfaction when only the blood wards stuck. He wrinkled his large nose in disgust at the thought of what his Master had to go through with those awful wards to make the already horrid Dursley's even more vicious. The wards to make all muggles ignore his Master, slide right off of the baby's sleeping frame, unbeknown to Albus Dumbledore.

The man smiled in satisfaction at a job well done, the boy would have nothing to live for and would be grateful when Albus rescued him from this horrid home. He would have the Potter fortune behind him, and when the boy died, he would have even more power and prestige. Now to get back to the Potter house and grab that invisibility cloak and other artefacts, and some blood to access the vaults. Once Albus sealed the will and made himself Harry's magical guardian, he could use the blood to enter the vaults.

He was in for a shock when he could not enter the Godric Hollows house at all. He had no access to the Potter's bodies; he also had no clue that Mr and Mrs Potter had already been removed from the home by the Potter Castle elves and buried in the family plot.

The elves could feel the connection to their new Master and could go to him if he called, but Harry would be unable to access the Castle without the heir ring, which he could not legally claim until he turned eleven. They also knew that their Master was safe, and had two elves looking after him until he could return to his rightful home, they would just keep busy running the castle and other properties until that time and hoped they would be able to visit their master from time to time.  
Petunia opened to door to get the milk and the paper when she noticed the baby in the bassinet on the doorstep.

“What the... Vernon, come quickly,” she screeched as she reached down for the letter attached to the baby. The more she read, the more furious she became until she sneered down at the baby while handing her husband the letter.

“What are we going to do, Vernon, we can't keep the freak here, but if we don't, they will come and hurt our Duddykins,” she wailed.

“We will just have to keep him locked up most of the time, the cupboard under the stairs will do...”

Vernon and Petunia screamed as Dobby came into view, “yous will leave Master Harry Potter alone. Dobby and Winky be taking care of Master Harry, and will hurts yous and your Duddykins if you lay one hand on Master Harry Potter sir,” Dobby said, sneering just like he had learnt from the Malfoy's. “We be making room for Master Harry Potter and be looking after him, yous won't even know we are heres at all, we will use the cupboard under the stairs and make a large living space for us to be using, and will pops in and outs from there. Now go away and pretend this never happened, unless you are be talking tos one of those wizards then just be telling all is fine, now shoo, go away from precious Master before we be cursing yous.”

Vernon and Petunia quickly scurried back into the house and watched as the creature picked up the baby and took him to the cupboard under the stairs, both of them gasped as they saw what lay behind the door of what was supposed to be a cramped space. They could not believe the space and the comfort they could see just from the doorway and looked at each other in shock as the door was snapped closed behind the creature and then vanished from view. They decided then and there to do just as the creatures said and continued on with their morning routine.

Once the door was closed, all sound from the house vanished, and Dobby put up some well-placed monitoring charms to let them know what was going on. Winky had taken Harry and bathed the boy when he had woken up, changed and feed him, cleaning his wound on his head, before placing him down for a nap. They had made the cupboard look identical to the house at Godric Hollow, in an attempt to easy Harry into his new environment.

Dobby left Harry in Winky's care as he popped over the Gringotts to speak with the Potter's account manager, Ragnok. He blended into the background as he saw Dumbledore arguing with Ragnok about the Potter accounts, only hearing a few words here and there. Still, it was enough to figure out that Magical Guardianship of Harry Potter was denied to Albus Dumbledore, as Sirius Black had not received a trial so was still seen by magic as his legal guardian. He was also denied access to any of the Potter's vaults or properties. It ended with Dumbledore storming out when he was demanded to return Harry Potter to the wizarding world and to his rightful guardian.

Dobby approached Ragnok, and was lead to the goblin's office, “What can we do for you today Dobby the house-elf?”

“Dobby is be needed the paperwork to allow him access to Master Harry Potter's vaults so that we can be caring for him while Misters Black is in the nasty prison place. Dobby be having Itsy be taking care of Misters Black so he be healthy and happy while in nasty place, until we can be getting him out, once Master Harry Potter is safe and wearing his ring.

You can be calling Itsy to be taking any mails to Misters Black so that he be able to keep up with being Heads of Black House now that his nasty mother dies. Dobby is be going to set up Misters Black now and getting hims to sign all paperworks for Master Harry Potters care, and showing him some memories with Potter pensieve Dobby be taking from Godric Hollows place. Dobby be wishing there bes a way to get Misters Blacks out of nasty place, but we haves no ways to make it so without hurting Master Harry Potter, but wes be making Misters Black very happys until we can be getting hims outs.”

Ragnok smiled at the elf before him, knowing this was the best option they had available to them at Gringotts. They would be able to protect two major accounts, all without breaking any Ministry laws. He pulled out all the appropriate paperwork needed and handed it to the elf.  
“Can you please call the elf, Itsy, so that we know who we are dealing with and can not be trick by another elf?” Ragnok asked.

“Itsy be coming to Dobby.” A small elf wearing a white shirt with a black vest, the Potter crest on the pocket and a black skirt with little black shoes and white socks appeared before them both.

“How can Itsy be helping Master Harry Potter's Dobby?” She squeaked, looking at the two with big eyes.

“Dobby be needing to show you to Ragnok, so he be ables to call you to help with Misters Blacks Gringotts stuffs.”

“Itsy be happy to be meeting you Mr Ragnok sirs, Itsy be able to help with Misters Blacks stuff, Isty be needing to get permission to send some Potter elves to be helping keep Misters Blacks houses up and get rid of nasty elf that lives in Black house. He won't let elves in to help, he won't, such a bad elf.”

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and a goblin came rushing in, “Griphook, get me the Black family accountant and make sure he has the ring and the papers to active the new Black family head.”

As Dobby started to shake his head, knowing that if Sirius Black were known as the head, his Master Harry Potter would be in danger.

“No one will know who the head of the Black family is, just that there is one, and we are not able to divulge that information to anyone without the heads permission. So Harry Potter and Sirius Black will be safe and working from behind the scenes. Such a shame he has to stay in Azkaban, but I am glad you will be making it comfortable for him.”

“Itsy be making sure Misters Black is happy and well feed, and well informed, and Dobby be helping.”

Once the elves had all the information and documents needed, Dobby and Itsy disappeared, the last thing they saw was the smiling faces of the Goblins.

Sirius Black was having an awful day, not only had he lost his best friends, but also his Godson, and to make matters worse, he had been tossed into Azkaban without so much as a how do you do. The only thing he couldn't understand was the fact that the Dementors had absolutely no effect on him what so ever. No matter how hard they tried, they could not touch him. A few had even tried to suck out his soul, but they just seem to fly back screaming. Soon he was left alone, the Dementors too scared to even come close to his cell.

He sat on his bunk, the lumpy mattress causing his butt to become numb rather quickly, and tried to think of anything he could do to get out of here and take care of Harry. He had no idea what had happened to his Godson, and that thought alone was driving him insane. Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of two pops and looked up in shock to see two house-elves standing in front of him.

“Dobby is be happy to see Master Harry Potters Godfather, sir. Dobby is to be helping Misters Black get through his times in nasty prison. Dobby be hoping that Misters Black be liking his blocks to keep the Dementors away.” The elf, Dobby was smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back until his mind clicks to what the elf had said.

“Harry, you know where he is, is he okay?” Dobby smiled at Sirius and nodded his head.

“Dobby is making sure Master Harry Potter is safe and happy and protected by those that want to harm him. Dobby is sorry that he is not being able to free Mister Sirius Black, but Dobby has to wait until it is safe for Master Harry Potter before he brings ratman into free Sirius Blacks. Before Misters Blacks gets angry, Dobby be giving Misters Blacks these memories that he be viewing, so that Misters Blacks knows why Dobby be doing what Dobby be doing.”

Sirius blew out a breath and stared as Dobby pulled out a pensieve and places some memories inside. Instead of asking any questions, Sirius just ducked his head and went into the memories to view them. What Sirius saw made him furious, he had been played by people he had trusted, his precious Godson had been used and abused and betrayed over and over again. People that should have been friends were enemies, betrayers. He would be damned if he let any of this happen again. He would endure anything to prevent this atrocity from occurring again.

When he came back out, after watching his mentor murder his Godson, he turned to the side and threw up. The pure brutality of the event was devastating and turned his stomach. Itsy vanished the mess, while Dobby handed Sirius a glass of water and subtly sent a cleansing charm at his mouth. “Thank you Dobby; I can see you have been a proud and loyal elf to Harry after he saved you.”

“Master Harry Potter has done everything he could to make me safe and happy, even taking me as his elf, when he knew it would cause trouble with his friend. Master Harry never knew of all that had been taken from him, but Dobby be finding out every detail he could before he activated the spell to come back and fix it all and save his Master Harry Potter in return. Dobby has list of people you can trust to be helping Master Harry, and those that can be converted once Dobby has killed off the last of Voldemort. Dobby be keeping the final soul piece until Master Harry accepts his family ring at eleven, then he be destroying the last. Dobby must wait because the world will know when the evil man is being deads. The nasty mark on the Death Eaters will be disappeared on the ones that can be saved, but wills kills those that can not be turned froms the evils. Dobby learned a lot before Dobby come to fix things, Dobby had to make sure everything could be worked out because the greatest threats to Master Harry is being Dumbblydores.”

“What can I do Dobby, I can't help him from in here, can I?”

Dobby nodded, “yes Sirius Black sir, you be helping Master Harry from here, Dobby and Itsy to be fixing your cell to make you comfortable and Itsy be making sure you get foods and cleans and all you needs. She also be taking care of all your stuff from Gringotts, the Goblins be helping make sure all your requests are being followed and making sure all paperworks be going backs and forwards for yous. Once yous be frees, it will be like yous have just beens livings in a normals house. Itsy also needs to bes giving permissions to get rid of nasty elf in Grimmauld House, so they beings ables to gets in and cleans and rids of all nastys in theres, plus Dobby needs to get in tos be getting the Horcrux that is hidden in theres. Dobby has Bitsy and Jinxy collecting all the pieces plus the shade that is whats be left of Voldermort whens hes be trying to kills Master Harry.”

“You have been busy Dobby, and I am so very grateful for all you have done for my Godson, he could not have a better elf. But just one question, how did you manage to do all of this without orders?”

“When Master Harry Potter be killeds while Dobby being helpless to be doing anythings, thanks to bad headmaster, Dobby be freed since no more Potters lived. Dobby still had access to all things Potter, Master Harry Potter sir still be trying to save his Dobby, even in death. Master Harry Potter stated in his wills that Dobby and Winky be looked after and have access to everything they need. Its whats be helping Dobby and Winky fix things. Winky is being with Master Harry at horrible Dursleys house, but Dobby and Winky make it so Dursleys can't get near Master Harry, and make sure Master Harry has nice place, instead of cupboard under stairs, we turn into replica of Godric Hollow house, we dids. We also make sure bad wards can't be placed there, only blood wards to protect Master Harry from Death Eaters and bad monsters. We raise Master Harry Potter to be safe and healthy and happy and most of all we bes loving our Master Harry and guiding him to his future. He be knowing whats be expected of a wizard of his standing, and be knowing who to be friends with and who to avoid, who to be trusting and who to nots.”

“What about the Malfoys? Are they going to know they lost an elf? And can they be trusted?” Sirius asked. He wondered if he needed to strike Narcissa off of the Black family tree.

“The Malfoys be bads bads people in the beginning, but they bes trying to help Master Harry after he defeat the Dark wizards, they just did nots knows that Dumblydores be just as evil as bad Dark Lord. Dobby be waiting to sees if Lucius Malfoy survives the Dark Marks being lifteds from his forearms before he approach Malfoys. Plus Dobby need to be keeping an eyes on Master Harry Potters soul mate, Misters Bills Weasleys and makes sures bad headmasters doesn't use bad Veela to turn Billsy from his true mate. Molly Weasley was rights nevers to trusts bad Veela woman, she evens bes paids from Master Harrys vaults, and she kills Misters Bill in his sleeps when Master Harry dieds.”

“Bill Weasley? Isn't he a little old for Harry?” Sirius asked.

“He being eleven years olders than my Master, sirs, but he bes a very very goods mans. He ends up being a very powerful curse breaker, its be why bad Veela kills him in his sleeps, Bills be figuring things out, slowing and since bad Dumblydores stopped with the mind controls on Bills, which took very dark magics on such a strong wizard and had to be constantly enforced. Bad Headmaster figured out Mister Bills was Harry's mate at the Tri-Wizard tournament he forced Master to enter. Wes be getting Bill to Master Harry much sooner so thes bonds can be in place and protect them both from any interference. Misters Weasley wills be having to comes and lives with us at Potter Manor when Master Harry takes his ring, Master Bill will bes 21 and will needs to be kepts close.”

“But they won't have to do, anything, right Dobby?” Sirius asked, quite disgusted by the fact little Harry would be so small when they introduce him to his soul mate, who is so much older.

“Oh nos Misters Sirius, nos nos nos. Mister Bills will not feel that way inclined about his Master Harry untils Master Harry reaches his majority at seventeen. They will just be bonded, without the making babies stuff. Bills will be feelings the needs to protect and keep Master safe, and he will haves the added protection of the Potter bonding bands. Nobodies will bes able to part them once they bonds. And with Voldermorts being gones when Harry turns eleven and gets his rings, he be fully protected from bad Headmasters. Then wes just have to watch and protect. But Headmasters be very busy himself tryings to explains why he left Master with magic-hating muggles and why he not be giving innocent Mister Blacks trial whens he bes knowing that yous not being the secret keeper. In the following eleven years, bad headmaster will be making it worse for himself withouts even realisings, and Dobbys be having rumours placed around to makes people thinks, Dobby is alreadys making sures Master Harry Potter owns the Prophet.” Dobby gave a feral grin that caused Sirius to actually shuddered slightly, and it made him smile in relief of all that was being done to protect his precious Godson.

Sirius had not noticed that while he was talking and listening, his cell had been turned into a mini apartment, and he was sitting in what looked like a sitting room with a roaring fireplace. He got up, totally amazed and walked around the couch, looking at doors leading off to other parts. As he explored, he found a kitchen with a well-stocked pantry and cooler, a bedroom with a massive bed and a bathroom with shower and bath, as well as a proper toilet. He sighed in relief at not having to use the chamber pot.

“We is being sorry wes can't do mores, but Itsy will be by every day to check on Misters Black and to get him what he needs, and his paper works from Gringotts. Also, the Daily Prophet to keep you up to date, and any news we elves mays be hearing. We wills alsos make sures you gets plenty of pictures of Master Harry and that he knows all about yous, we wills be taking messages to and from each other. Wes being sorry but we cans not be popping you outs of here or brings Masters to visit, we haves bents the wards as far as we can withouts being caught. Dobby be learning loads about wards and everything neededs to protect Master Harry.”

“I would never want Harry in a place like this, no matter how wonderful you two have made it for me. It is wonderful Dobby, Itsy. Thank you.”  
“Yous be welcomes Masters Godfather sirs. Now Itsy be getting you feds and taking cares of yous. From the outsides, yous cell be looking just as depressing, and all they can sees is yous sitting on your old cots looking miserable. Dobby be making sures. Dobby needs to bes getting backs to Master Harry now, but Dobbys will be backs. Ohs before Dobby forgets,” he pulled a picture out of his pocket, “this be first picture of Master Harry in his new place. Oh and Dobbys bes wondering if Misters Black would like Itsy to be getting his Mirrors so he can talk to Harrys with them? Once, of course, Itsty be allows into Grimmauld Place?”

“Dobby that is a brilliant idea, yes, please do, that make sure you have one and I have the other. Wonderful Dobby, I can see Harry every day, until he can talk then I can talk to him. That way I wont be a stranger when I get out of here.”

With everything set, Dobby popped back to his Master Harry and began plotting with the other elves to bring down the evil headmaster.  
Time past swiftly for little Harry, and he thrived surrounded by the love of his house-elves and his talks with his Godfather. Dobby made sure he had everything he needed to keep him safe and protected, and he was not surprised at all that the headmaster made no appearances in all that time, he was too busy trying to mend his broken reputation.

The elves had been busy, along with the goblins, sullying Albus Dumbledore's name and image, it had taken a battering, of his handling of the Harry Potter situations. People demanded to know where Harry was, and the headmaster was followed whenever he left Hogwarts, by people trying to find any trace of their lost hero.

Albus himself was nervous, he couldn't get near Harry, without leading others there, but had learnt from Severus that the dark mark had been slowly fading over time. He did not know how this was possible, and he could not get near the brat to find out. Everything he had worked for, every plan he had made, was slowly blowing up in his face. He had no money, no access to Harry Potter's things, and no access to the boy. The goblins had made it very clear that he was in no way allowed near anything Potter related, and if he kept trying, they would bring charges against him. They would chuckle at his predicament, all the while, would see Harry on and off as he learned magic from the Goblins and how to look after his estates.

By the time Harry was ten, he had the knowledge and the power to take care of himself and his estate, with the backing of his Godfather, the goblins and his elves. The only thing he lacked was other children to play with, but he knew they couldn't risk that, Dobby had explained to him about everything that had happened when Harry was eight, and Harry had cried at first, then grieved, then he started to plan along with his allies.

They had taken care of all that had tried to use Harry's name, many a person was sued for illegal use of his image, and those pesky books about him were never written past the first one that cost the author a pretty penny. The Prophet learnt who owned the paper after the first story of Harry written in a negative light, or with any untruth hit the stands. They now knew where their paychecks were coming from, and curbed a certain witches proclivity for bending the truth, much to Rita's distress. It wasn't until she received a letter informing her the owner knew of her 'ability' and was quite prepared to use it against her.

That seemed curbed her proclivities pretty damn quickly. She was informed that she could use her expertise to her heart's content, as long as she printed nothing but the truth, and was pushed into the direction of a certain headmaster, which made it all the worse.  
She also came out with a stunning headline that brought down Crouch and saw his son sent back to Azkaban where he belongs, thanks to a 'special source', as well as lots of other interesting information about the Ministry. Quite a few Death Eaters were unmasked thanks to Rita's tips, and the rise in her profile made her very very grateful to a certain green-eyed boy and his 'friends'.

It was late in July when they started placing tips about Sirius being innocent and never receiving a trial. Rita jumped on this information with enthusiasm. The news was swimming with the knowledge that an innocent man, not just any man, but the Head of an Ancient and Noble house had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Heads were going to roll.

Minister Fudge had just come into the position of Minister for Magic and knew that this here would define his career, so he had to been seen as doing something. He had all the records turned upside down to see if he could find any documents detailing a trail for Sirius Black and also finding out who was responsible and why this had happened.

While that was going on, Harry turned eleven and was ushered to Gringotts to accept his Lordship. Harry was quite tall, his hair left to grow down to his shoulders to help tame the wildness, as it seems most Lords grew their hair as a part of the status, though he never understood why this was so. He had never needed glasses this time, thanks to proper nutrition and all his vaccinations. He was a strong, tall and quite handsome young man, fitting of his title Lord Potter. He was also shy and sweet, which is why he could use just a look to make you give in to his needs.

The Goblins had planned this well and had Bill Weasley close by to bring in after Harry had been accepted by his ring. It did not take long as everything had been well organised for a very long time. They had even done the blood inheritance ritual early on, very quietly so they knew that Harry would have not only the Potter estate but also the Gryffindor estate and in a few moments the Slytherin estate, thanks to the conquest of the last of the line.

Dobby had been very busy over the years, along with the other elves, getting rid of all the Horcruxes, the only part left was the shade, which they had secured in the ritual rooms of the bank. As soon as the ring was on Harry's finger, the last of Voldemort would be vanquished, and an article would be written about how Harry had spent his early childhood learning about his life and defeating the remaining parts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Dobby knew that Dumbledore had been most interested in claiming Hogwarts as his own when he discovered that Harry had claimed the Slytherin estate after defeating Voldemort. He was delighted that the headmaster would get nothing and that the school, as soon as Harry walked through those doors, and bleed on the crest, would protect him as the last of two Heirs. Dobby had done what he needed to do and had cut Dumbledores access to Harry completely. Once the school was in Harry's hands, he would also be in control of the wards and Fawkes, since the Phoenix is tied to the school, not the man. Dobby had visited Fawkes frequently, and had discovered a lot of things about the headmaster, and also that Fawkes could not wait to be free of the man's manipulations.

The time was now, and Harry slipped the ring on his finger and felt the power of the ring run through him before he added the Gryffindor ring. With those two rings in place and the Slytherin one waiting for him, he went into the ritual room and watched with avid fascination as Dobby used his magic to destroy the last of Voldemort, filling the room with a high pitched scream before it faded into nothing. As this happened all over England and in some other places around the globe, people dropped. The worst of the Death Eaters died on the spot, several others took a few hours to wither away, and only two remained untouched besides the removal of the dark mark from their skin. They were Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Peter Pettigrew was also spared, but that would only last until Sirius was free. His death would be painful and slow.

Severus Snape was visiting Lucius Malfoy when the mark burned slightly and as both men lifted their sleeves, the watch, fascinated, as the mark disappeared. As they sat, staring at their bare forearms as if they were dreaming a letter popped onto the table between them. Lucius reached for it and read it out loud.

“Harry Potter has spared you, the only two Death Eaters allowed to live after the complete destruction of your old master. Use your new-found freedom wisely.” Lucius looked up at Severus as he finished reading and felt a smile tug at this lips, “we are finally free,” he whispered.  
“But at what cost?” Severus answered, his views still clouded by his past with James Potter.

“We shall find out, old friend, we shall find out,” Lucius replied, still smiling.

Harry was lead out of the room and back into the office where he was handed Slytherin's ring, and all held their collective breaths, and he slid the ring on to his finger. A bright light surrounded Harry as the magics tested him before the ring accepted him as the new Head of the Slytherin house and re-sized to fit his finger. Everybody sighed in relief, and the Goblins present bowed to the new Heir of the Founders and owner of Hogwarts. Now the hard part started—a thorough audit of the Hogwarts accounts and a complete restructuring of the school.

Bill Weasley was wondering why his new bosses wanted him to see him, he knew they were in a meeting with a very important customer and that it was top secret, but he was intrigued and felt an odd pull the closer he got to the office. He rubbed his chest vigorously as he stood outside the office door, and not being able to contain himself, burst into the office, without knocking.

Harry turned as the door open unexpectedly and smiled brightly when he saw who was standing there. He had been told very early on that he had a soul mate by the name of William Weasley and he had seen many pictures of the curse breaker. So he was delighted to meet the person who would do everything in their power to protect him, and that would love him unconditional.

He was also very nervous about how Bill would react to him, but he need not have worried. The moment Bill's eyes locked with Harry's, the man was lost with emotion. The need to protect was the strongest he was feeling, and it almost overwhelmed him to the point that his knees buckled slightly. His eyes soften as he gazed at the small boy, though he had no idea who the young lad was, he just knew that somehow, to boy belong to him.

“Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter,” Harry said as he held out his hand for Bill to shake. Bill looked at him stunned for a moment before his body took over and moved forward, but instead of taking Harry's hand, Bill pulled the boy close to his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around him, scanning the room for danger as he did so.

Harry giggled softly as his own arms attempted to wrap around Bill's larger frame. He inhaled the scent of his Soul Mate and sighed in relief as he felt protected and safe in the redhead's arms.

“Hi Harry,” Bill said as he stuck his nose in Harry's hair and inhaled sharply.

Bill looked around when he heard a clearing of a throat and pulled Harry tighter to his chest as his landed on Ragnok, but couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he heard the giggles coming from his chest.

“Mr Weasley, we brought you here to introduce you to Harry Potter and can see from your reaction that you realise there is something special about him. We discovered that Harry is, in fact, your soul mate.”

Bill refused to release Harry, though he did loosen his grip slightly, and smiled when the boy looked up at him, biting his lip slightly in worry.

“How long have you known?” Bill asked, seemingly knowing what that look in Harry's eyes meant.

“I was told when I was eight. There is a lot for you to be told and shown, but first, we are supposed to pick bonding bands to seal our bond and make sure no one can separate us.” Dobby moved forward, nodding his head as Harry spoke, holding a wooden box. He sat it on the table in front of Harry and Bill and expanded it, then opened it displaying the Potter bonding bands. “Two will be placed on my wrists by you, and I will place the larger one on your wrist to signify you as the dominant and me as the submissive. Though that doesn't mean that....” Harry was cut off by Bill's laughter.

“I know what it means Harry; you don't have to worry, it just means that I will be in charge of your safety and do everything in my power to protect and cherish you. The rest we do not have to worry about until you reach majority.” Harry blushed when Bill said that, causing Bill to smile and run his finger over Harry's cheek. “I will do everything in my power to make sure you are protected, safe and most importantly happy, Harry, you have my word and my heart,” Bill said as he released Harry and picked up one of the bands, snapping in over Harry's right wrist. Light shone slightly around the two and swirled as Bill picked up the second band and as he snapped it closed over Harry's left wrist, said, “I will love and cherish you, bring you joy and laughter. When the time comes I will be your lover, and plant the seed of life inside you,” as he said this he placed his hand over the top of Harry's stomach, and a green glow surrounded the area, “this I vow to you,” as he finished these words the Magic in the air built up and entwined around the two.

Harry picked up the band for Bill and closed it around his wrist, “I will do everything in my power to help your cause, I will listen to your warnings and obey when it's needed,” Harry took a deep breath, his nose scrunched up cutely at the word obey, but it was part of what needed to be said to cement the bond, “I will love and cherish you, William, you have my word and my heart. I will love and cherish you, bring you joy and laughter. When the time comes I will be your lover and bearer of your seed, this I vow to you.”

The Magic gathered power, and as Bill bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, the light exploded, and the bonding bands glowed. Runes inscribed themselves into the metal, and the seams faded from view. When the light faded, Harry's knees gave out from the pressure, and he fainted in Bill's arms, as his body shifted and changed. When Harry reached majority, his body would be ready to welcome the seed of his mate and create a new life.

While Harry was accepting his rings, Sirius was being released from Azkaban, with a full pardon. By the time the news hit the papers and was spread around the Wizarding World that Sirius Black was innocent and a free man, Peter Pettigrew was suffering for his betrayal in the most painful way possible. Sirius made it to the bank in time to see Harry faint, and rushed over to him, only to be stopped a shield that surrounded Bill and Harry.

“What happened?” Sirius asked, looking frantically at the shield trying to find a way past it to his Godson.

“They are married, and Harry has started the appropriate changes needed for when he reaches his majority so he can conceive,” Ragnok said. The look on his face was astounded though, and when Sirius inquired why he answered, “they were not given the ritual, we did not tell them to start it, but when Dobby put down the bonding bands, Bill just started, well, I don't know what he started, but the result is marriage.”

“The Magic just started to build, and the words just popped into my head, I don't understand what happened either,” Bill stated, his eyes never leaving Harry's face as he cradled his husband in his arms, “but rest assured, Mr Black, I will take care of him and make sure he is safe and protected.”

Sirius shook his head as he watched his Godson being held so tenderly and sighed, “I am more worried about his virtual. He is only a little boy.”

Bill looked horrified at Sirius, “I would never, just the thought of, how could you even suggest...”

Sirius chuckled and the look of outrage on Bill's face, that was enough for him to understand that his Godson was well looked after. Bill shook his head at the man and cursed quietly until he remembered something Harry had said. As if knowing he was being mentioned, Harry groaned and his eyes blinked rapidly before opening.

The first thing he saw was Bill's face looking down at him as he was snuggled close to his chest, with strong arms wrapped around him. He sighed in contentment and rubbed his cheek against Bills robe covered chest, before realising what he was doing and blushed madly as he tried to get down. He was snapped out of his embarrassment by a familiar laugh and jumped down from Bill's arms. The shield shattered as he ran through it and jumped into his Godfathers arms with a squeal,

“Sirius, you're finally here.” Sirius laughed, and he grabbed up Harry and swung him around before squeezing him close and placing kisses all over his face.  
“It's good to have you in my arms finally, Harry, I have waited so long to hold you again,” Sirius murmured as he put Harry down and kept hold with one arm wrapped around him while the other hand wiped tears from his eyes.

“Me too, Sirius, me too.” Harry sighed as he buried his face into his Godfathers chest and held on tightly to the man who had been away from him for so long but always a part of his life and learning.

“Who wants to go to Potter Castle?” Sirius said as he handed Harry back over to an anxious-looking Bill, “we can get settled in and then get to know each other better. I also thought I would contact Augusta Longbottom and get you introduced to Neville before you start Hogwarts. What do you think?”

“That would be brilliant, Sirius, it would be nice to play with someone my own age,” Harry giggled as he thought it would be nice to be around his own species too, he loved his elves dearly, but it would be nice to be around human children.  
The day had been exhausting, Harry thought, as Sirius and Bill tucked him into bed. Dobby and Winky were off somewhere doing something; Harry had no idea what. He imagined them tucked away in the study menacing grins on there faces as they plotted the downfall of anyone who had ever hurt Harry. He chuckled at the thought, and the adults look at him curiously.

“Nothing, just imagining my elves scheming. They love to scheme, you know.” Sirius and Bill chuckled, Bill had been informed on all that had gone on, and was so furious his magic lashed out and destroyed the sitting room. He had to hold on to Harry for two hours refusing to release him until he could settle down the burning in his chest and his unsettled magic. The bond had been so very angry, and it took a lot of soothing to get Bill calm.  
Harry yawned again as he snuggled down into the blankets, he was so pleased to be with his godfather, and Bill and he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of castles and evil schemes in his mind, happy in the knowledge that he would be safe and protected.

Sirius lead Bill, more like had to drag Bill away from Harry and down into the study. They both laughed at the site of the two elves scheming; Harry had been right. Though they both figured Dobby and Winky had had a lot of practice over the years, will all they had done to protect Harry and being plans to ruin the people who had betrayed him.

Sirius and Bill sat down on the chairs by the fire and both turned to look a the elves, Sirius raised one eyebrow questioningly, while Bill just smirked and waiting. Both elves looked at them and sniggered. It was a bizarre sound coming from the little creatures, a mixture of cute and creepy.

“Well,” Bill asked, getting rather impatient.

“We be making lists of all the people we bes ruining, we start with the biggest threat and move on down the list to the little bitty ones that are just a pain in Masters butt,” Dobby said, a big grin on his face, while Winky nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Sirius said as he saw the manic glint in the little creature's eyes.

“Dobby and Winky would never be doing anythings to hurt dogfather, sir, unless....” Winky left the threat unspoken, but all knew that if Harry were hurt the elves would seek revenge, even for the slightest of infringements.

“Right, so who is on that list of yours?” Bill asked, trying to get the image of all the destruction those little beings could cause him if he stepped out of line. He ran his fingers over his bonding band and smiled at the thought of his little mate.

“There be the biggest threat, Dumblydore, but we bes started on him a long time ago, hes reputation already be in the crapper,” Dobby looked uncertainly at Winky who just nodded her head.

“Yes that be right saying Dobby,” she turned to look at the men in the room, “we be hearing that on the telly box,” she said proudly.

“Yes,” Dobby said before he continued, “we also be finding out that Dumblydore be getting most of his power from the school, which will come to a stop when Master Harry walks through the doors and takes claim. We not be certain if Master Harry should do it straight away or after feast, since it may cause Master Harry to sleep while he be gettings the power of the castle, and control of the wards.” Dobby looked uncertain.

“It might be a good idea to do it right away since Dumbledore could do something to stop it from happening once he sees Harry. He will already know that Harry claimed his title; it may be hard to get Harry into the castle to claim it without the old goat interfering. And once he hears about the bonding, he will try everything he can to stop Harry from claiming the castle, period.” Bill said, looking worried.

“For all those that don't know, namely me, how does he go about claiming the castle, I thought he just had to walk through the doors,” Sirius said scratching his goatee.

“If it were that simple, he would have automatically claimed it last time, and none of that other stuff would have happened, the castle would have been weeping for her heir, as she watched him suffer.” Bill shook his head before he continued, “Harry must cut his hand and bleed on to the Hogwarts seal. It is placed just beside the double doors that lead into the great hall. Very few people know it's there unless you know what you are looking for you won't be able to see the crest. Dumbledore was so powerful last time because he had the backing of the castle as headmaster, which gave him control over the whole building, its wards, its magics and Fawkes. Not many people know that Fawkes is a part of Hogwarts, not Dumbledore, and the old man likes to keep it that way. I only found out once I started working for the Goblins, they think it's a huge joke on wizards that they follow a dark wizard and think he's light because of the bird. It's why the goblins don't like him. I always thought they were just being Goblins, you know, I never for a second believed any of it was true, but now.”

Sirius sighed, he would never have believed it either so he couldn't blame the lad. It made him furious the old coot had so blinded him. “Dobby, what about Remus Lupin?” Sirius couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before.

Well, that really wasn't the truth, he just didn't want to think about his old friend when there was nothing he could do about it. He had only been shown the basics of what had happened to Harry, and he was ashamed to admit that a little part of him still didn't trust the wolf. He couldn't understand why Remus wouldn't have tried to help him out, or get a message to him via Gringotts, anything at all to let him know he believed in Sirius. He also felt guilty for feeling that way since he was sure Remus was the spy, in the beginning, they had all been wrong, and it had cost them dearly.

“Dobby be keeping an eye out, he come by the Dursley's for a while and hang around the first few weeks trying to catch a glimpse of Master Harry, Dobby feels bad for wolfman, he being so sad. Dobby made it so wolfman would go out and live his life, knowing that Mr Blacks and Master Harry been takens care of. Dobby place spell.” Dobby blushed a little but continued on, “Wolfmans should be coming back soon, looking for Master Harry again, Dobby made it so he would be drawns to Potter Castle a weeks after wes be moving ins.”

“So we can trust him them?” Bill asked, seeing as Sirius seemed to be in some form of internal debate.

“Oh yes we be trusting wolfman, Dobby make sure no one come near Master Harry that could hurts him.” Dobby sound very offended and Bill put his hands up in surrender, which seemed to appease the little elf.

“Okay, so back to the list Dobby, who can we not trust?” Bill asked, smiling at the little guy.

“Dobby has list, first being Dumblydore of course, then there be most of the Order of the Phoenix, excluding Minerva McGonagall, she not be knowing what is going on and whens she finds out in the future, Dumblydore be putting memory charms on her, until she not needed then he be killing her.” Dobby looked sad as he recalled her death, “it was very bads, the things he dids to poor Kitty .” Bill tried to hold in the chuckle at the thought of Professor McGonagall being called Kitty; it was only the fact they were talking about her death that he managed, though he would keep that name in mind for future reference.

Dobby look at the list then looked at Bill again, even sadder than last time. “What is it Dobby?” he asked, as he felt dread pool in his gut.  
“Dobby sorry to be telling Master Bill, but Master Bill needs to be knowing about some of the bad Wheezes. Ron and Ginny be bad Wheezes, they be, trying to steal Master Harry's money and helping bad Dumblydore do bad things. Mrs Wheezy and Mr Wheezy be very very sad at the youngest children and Percy just be trying to be helping Ministry get Master Harry in line. Twin Wheezes be being potioned by younger Wheezes on Dumbleydores orders, but managed to figure it out and try to help Harry, they be dying in 'potion accident'.” Bill gasped, his head was spinning trying to come up with a way to stop this from happening.

“Who else do we have to worry about, Dobby?” Sirius asked, seeing that Bill was distracted.

“Oh there be lots, Dobby and Winky be plotting to take down the whole Ministry, especially the Toad woman.” Sirius looked confused while Bill sputtered out a quick succession of noises that sounded like choked chuckles.

“Umbridge, you call Umbridge, Toad woman, oh Merlin that is so fitting,” Bill managed to sputter out.

“Who is this toad woman?” Sirius asked, “I have been locked away, remember?” He couldn't help but be amused by the actions of his friend, though.

“She would have been at your trial, trying to make herself all important. She wears hideous pink clothes and has a habit of clearing her throat rather annoyingly to get attention. Plus she talks like a simpering child.” Bill said while trying to hold in his chuckles, toad woman, perfect.

“Oh yes I remember her,” Sirius busted out laughing, “she really does look like she is the offspring of a toad, that is so perfect Dobby.”  
“We also be needing to be getting rid of the Snake Mans supporters thats not being marked, we be having list, see.” Dobby help up a long list of names.

The discussion went long into the night before they all retired to rest. There were a lot of people that needed to be dealt with, including some at Hogwarts.

The following morning, while Dobby and Winky continued to plot and plan, with the help of the rest of the Potter elves, Sirius fire called Augusta to try and organise an introduction to Neville for Harry. He could still remember the broken look on Dobby's face as he discussed the poor boy. Neville's death was terrible, Sirius could still remember the look on the young boys face as he stood in front of Harry, trying to protect the boy from the old goat. Instead, Harry lay broken on the ground and watched, helplessly, as his would-be protector was brutally slain. Neville never stood a chance with all the potions in his system and all the binding spells on his core.

Dobby did not have to worry about the binds this time as he had placed a protective charm over the boy, to keep him safe, not only from the headmaster but also from his Uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The meeting with Augusta had taken a rather bad turn when she had been shown what had become of her beloved grandson in the past. It had taken quite a lot of fast-talking, calming draughts and three days to get her to the calmness she displayed now as they sat discussing when to take over Hogwarts.

Neville and Harry had been bonding wonderfully, after a rocky start with an overprotective soul mate getting in the way. Harry and Neville both still chuckled at Bill's reaction to the two of them becoming friends. Bill knew deep down that the boys would be great friends; it had taken him by surprise at how he reacted to new people being in Harry's presence.

They had decided it would be best if Harry took over Hogwarts as soon as possible. The Goblins had gotten back to them and were utterly stunned by the amount of money that had been misused from the accounts. Receipts for equipment, new books and other materials that were never purchased, and Professor Binns was still being paid a salary, at twice the rate of the other Professors, which was found to be going to Albus Dumbledore through an alternative account.

They could do nothing until the castle was in Harry's possession, so they had decided that today was the day. Dumbledore had been called into the Ministry for a meeting and would be away from Hogwarts for at least most of the day, so they had a clear run. If they were lucky, they would be able to start implementing the changes they had been discussing, since the day Harry took his titles.

New classes for muggleborns, such as introduction to the Wizarding World and courses in etiquette and traditions. An update in muggle studies to show how the muggle world really worked, and all the advancements they had made so far. Harry also had a passion for making magic work with technology, but there was plenty of time for that.

Dobby and Winky transported the group to Hogwarts front gates, then proceeded to lead the group to the entrance of the Great Hall. As soon as Harry walked through the front doors, he felt the pull in him, and it guided him to the spot he needed. He turned and smiled up at Sirius, then grabbed Bill's hand, some instinct guiding his action. His sliced Bill's hand and then his own and then place both their palms onto the Hogwarts seal and let their blood be absorbed into the crest.

“Why is Bill bleeding on it,” Sirius asked.

“Dobby not sure, maybe it be being about the soul bond.”

Hogwarts shook, and if you were looking in from the outside, you would have seen the whole castle drenched in light. As it was, inside, Harry and Bill were surrounded and the castle seemed to sigh in contentment as the power shifted into the two of them. Bill was slightly stunned as his hand heated up against the walls; he felt like his was being judged from the inside out, and was relieved to get the impression that he had passed a test of some sort. It was almost as if the castle was testing him for Harry and had made approved of him. His train of thought was interrupted by a flash of fire, and the song of a Phoenix filled his senses.

Harry sighed in contentment as he felt the castle wards shift to him, the power that flooded through his body was almost too much for him to take, but just when he thought he would be overwhelmed, Fawkes was there, his song raising Harry's spirits and strengthening his resolve. The castle itself seemed to brighten and clear and a sense of well being washed over the group witnessing this event.

Harry's body shuddered, and just as his eyes rolled up in his head, he heard a voice whisper in his mind, 'sleep young master, we have you now.'

Bill caught Harry as he lost consciousness, and smiled down at him, before turning to the others, his mind trying to assimilate the information Hogwarts was giving him. Sirius could see how tired he looked, “maybe we should get home so you two can rest?”

“We can rest here, follow me,” Bill said as he started to walk, “the castle has set up the heir rooms for us and has blocked Dumbledore from the castle. He now has been officially expelled from the grounds, and as headmaster of Hogwarts, she is very pleased to have done that. She is asking me for any other request or changes we want to be made, but I told her we would wait for Harry to wake up to discuss it.”

Bill seemed to be going on instinct as he led them through the school towards a hidden door located next to the entrance to the headmasters' office. The gargoyle seemed to bow at them as they passed, which was confirmed when Bill bowed back and said, “Hello, Rosie, good to see you.”

“And you young masters,” Rosie replied, causing everyone but Bill to jump in surprise, Rosie's voice was a feminine sort of growling sound that was hard to describe. It was shocking to hear for the first time, as there had been no record of her ever being able to communicate before. There were heading through the door and up the stairs before they came back to themselves and smiled as they entered the common room of the suite.

It was tastefully decorated in neutral tones with tapestries of the house colours and mottos around the room. Another shock was the pictures of the founders on the wall, sleeping soundly.

The got settled as Dobby popped out and back in again with tea and sandwiches, putting a plate together for Bill, while he laid Harry gently on the couch, then looked at him until he seemed to get the message and started to eat.

“Yous be needing yous strength for Master Harry,” he said before busying himself with getting everyone else tea and a plate. Everyone smiled and thanked the elf as they got comfortable.

“Why did you need to bleed on the crest?” Sirius asked it had been bugging him since Harry place Bills hand on the thing.

“Oh, apparently Harry isn't yet strong enough to handle all the wards and power that comes with Hogwarts. No one since the founders has accessed the full power of the castle, and that was spread amongst the four of them, which goes to show how powerful Harry already is if he just needed me to help balance him. I wouldn't have been strong enough myself to help Harry before the bond, but he has given me a power boost, and now I have gained another one thanks to Hogwarts. It is quite exhausting to have it happened as it did, but she is helping me adjust, Harry was just too small and took most of the power, I just got the leftovers he couldn't quite handle. It equals out to about sixty-forty or so. Because of the bond, we can share the power now, and we can both control the wards and such, but Harry has the final say and can override any changes made without his approval.”

Harry started to stir at that moment, and slowly sat up, “wow, what a rush,” he said as he got himself vertical and leaned heavily against Bill. Dobby quickly gave him some food, which he ate ravenously, smiling his thanks to Dobby as he kept shovelling food into his gob. Once he was sate, he turned to Bill with a sly smirk, “so did you tell them that Hogwarts wants you as the new Headmaster?”

Harry laughed as Bill's face flushed, and he shook his head. Bill messed up Harry's hair as he chuckled next to him, “no I didn't spill that piece of information yet, we haven't discussed much other than why I needed to bleed on the crest and about the distribution of the power. Also that you have final say over everything.”

“Ah well, I guess we should tell them what happened, fully,” Harry said as he leaned back into Bill and sighed while rubbing his full belly. Bill nodded and then turned to the group.

“Basically, as I said, the Headmaster has been relieved of duty and banned. The wards are now being adjusted, Harry and I have requested that be set to max, without being war wards. We might need those later if the Ministry decided to interfere. It would be foolish to do so, as Hogwarts is private property and now that it has regained its Heirs is a sovereignty all on its own. We could close up completely and refuse to continue as a school if we really wanted too, but since we don't, we just have to dismiss the school board, which is being done as we speak, letters are being sent out, and make an education board of our own. We decide the curriculum and the rules, which are severely lacking at the moment.” Harry nudged Bill, who looked at him and chuckled softly, “alright, no soapboxes,” he said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

“The wards are good, anyone who has ill intent will be unable to enter. So Bill,” Harry turned to his soul mate and smirked, “about that Headmaster role, you will be the youngest Headmaster in the history of Hogwarts, that will get you in Hogwarts. A History's new addition for sure.”

“I'm not sure I can say no, Harry, Hogwarts seems pretty persistent. What we need to do is get the heads of house in here, and have a meeting with them about the changes. They know this school better than anyone bar Hogwarts herself so their input will be invaluable.” Harry nodded along with the others, “Letters are being sent out as we speak,” he said.

“What about the new board? Who shall we put on it? I personally would like Sirius, Remus and Mrs Longbottom on the board. Bill will be because of being Headmaster, but maybe we should have the Heads of House round it out since they know the students best, and maybe add the head boy and girl to be spokespersons for the school, so they have a say in what they require.”

Bill smiled at Harry and hugged him close, “excellent idea, I love it,” he said. Sirius and the rest agreed it was a brilliant idea and started plotting away as to what they could bring up to be discussed once the Heads of House arrived, which didn't take long as they were already in the castle.

While they were plotting way, Harry walked over to the portraits of the founders and pressed his finger against the activate button, allowing his magic to go through his hand. He pulled back with a frown when nothing happened and then laughed at himself when Hogwarts whispered he would need blood. It was a safety measure so that only the heirs could wake them, or remove them from the wall.

“Well that would be a Gryffindor if ever I saw once,” said a gruff voice, and Harry looked over at the picture of Salazar with a smile, and nodded, but then held up his hand showing off his Slytherin ring. “Oh, look at that, how did that happen?” Salazar said as he turned to look at Godric, “we must have intermingled at some point, that is good news for my family. I would have to think of what became of them if they kept interbreeding like my son wanted. Pureblood, pfft, what nonsense.”

Harry grimaced as he listened to Salazar, a part of him, didn't want to burst the poor man’s bubble. Hogwarts nudged at the back of his mind, so he started to tell them the whole story of what had happened to the great line of Slytherin, leaving the good news till last. Before he could give him the good news, Salazar ranted, he was upset that he had no more bloodline to think of but was grateful that Harry was going to continue his namesake at least.

“Oh no, you don't understand,” Harry informed him, “I do have Slytherin blood running through my veins, it comes from your daughter's line, she married a muggle, once she fled from her brother. He line fluctuated for a while before it settled into producing squibs, until the Evans line, my mother was the first witch born into that line for generations, it was the only way the heir ring would have accepted me, you see. It took forever to figure it out. It was hidden so well, even the blood tests couldn't pick it up until we discovered the truth. A new blood test, with the Goblins a few weeks ago, found it after Dobby had made the information available. So we will continue your legacy and bloodline the right way.”

Salazar smiled at the young man in front of him, happy to know that he would see his name restored and his bloodline flourish. “So, in the end, we did intermingle,” Godric said with a gruff laugh.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Harry turned to watch as Sirius opened it and greeted the new arrivals.

“Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Severus, so good of you to join us,” Sirius said as he opened the door wide and led them inside. The stopped for a second, surveying the room before continuing on to the couch, were Dobby popped in with a fresh tray of tea and snacks.

“What exactly is going on here,” Minerva asked as she eyed the portraits and the boy who was standing in front of them seemingly having an animated conversation if the looks on the founder's face were anything to go by. A strong silencing charm seemed to be around them as she could see Helga and Rowena laughing but could hear nothing.

Harry had resumed his conversation with the founders, letting them know who the new people were and saying goodbye so she could join the others. Minerva watched as he turned and returned to his seat and couldn't help but gasp softly as Lily's eyes stared back at her as the boy smiled.

“Hello,” he said, sitting down next to Bill, “I'm Lord Harry Potter Slytherin Gryffindor, Heir of Hogwarts and this is my soul mate Consort William Potter Slytherin Gryffindor.” It was the first time Bill had heard his full name since the bonding, and he suppressed a chuckle at the sound of it. Who would have thought, a Weasley having the name Slytherin? He imagined all his ancestors rolling in their graves.

The reaction was priceless, all the Heads of House were floundering, trying to come to grips with what they had just heard, though Severus was better at hiding it. Harry politely ignored it and continued with his introductions, “You may already know, Lord Sirius Black, my Godfather, Remus Lupin, my honorary Godfather, Madam Augusta Longbottom, and Heir Apparent Neville Longbottom.” Harry finished his introductions and turned to Madam Longbottom, “if you would like to continue Madam,” and sat back with a pumpkin juice Dobby had brought him.

“As you know, Dumbledore has been called away from the school, so we took this opportunity to bring young Harry here to claim his birthright. I would imagine Dumbledore is laying in Saint Mungo's unconscious, as the power that Hogwarts supplies to their Headmaster have been removed from him.”

She was waiting for the group to stop talking over one another at that, before speaking up again. “If you will let me finish before you interrupt,” she said as she looked at everyone with a look that made even Harry sit back and shut up. “Being the headmaster of Hogwarts comes with many privileges, including a power boost of close to forty per cent, sometimes even more for those that need it. We have found out that through the years Dumbledore had sullied his magic so much that he needed a boost of almost sixty per cent to keep his image. This is why he could never take the mantel as Minister of Magic as he has always wanted. Power is what he craves, and he thought Harry would be his ticket to it, but he was wrong.” The Heads of House were shaking their heads, all except Severus.

“You knew what he was like, Severus?” Minerva asked as she noticed he did not look at all surprised.

“Of course I knew, I had figured it out shortly after Lily and James were murdered. But by then, I was stuck between two masters, once that we knew would come back and one that used my status as a death eater against me. Which, thanks to Lord Gryffindor, he can no longer do,” Severus finished as he showed his unblemished skin. “My only loyalty has always been to Lily, and the promise I made to protect her son.”

After that announcement they discussed with the four heads about Hogwarts, and what they planned to do with the school and the new board. Ideas came thick and fast, and the only hiccup they had was Minerva's shock at Bill being the new headmaster.

The group had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the time being, while they set up everything needed to get the school up and running by September first. Bill was currently trying to set up the Headmaster's office to his liking, while also trying to come to terms with letting Harry attend classes since there were threats from all sides entering his school. He knew he couldn't stop him, but the thought of him being so close to known enemies, even if they may not be enemies this time around, it was pressing on his bond.

"I would never let anything happen to him now, you know this," Hogwarts whispered into his mind, and he exhaled slowly.

"Knowing that and putting it into action are two separate things," he sighed.

"Talking to Hogwarts again?" Sirius asked as he walked into the office, "Harry told you, you don't need to talk out loud, right," he chuckled.

"Whatever, it makes me feel better when I talk to her out loud."

"Things are going smoothly, sort of." Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "the Ministry tried to interfere, but Augusta quickly put them in their place, though she is convinced that it won't take long for that idiot Fudge to try something. Minerva is finishing going over all the applications for the new teacher positions, and is quite happy to relinquish the Head of Gryffindor position and keep being the Deputy Headmistress."

Bill sighed with relief. There was a moment in time he had believed she would up and quit, before having to be the deputy under him. His age was a significant stepping stone for her to overcome. He knew he could do the job without her, thanks to Hogwarts herself helping out, but Minerva had the experience that he knew would be valuable to him and Harry. Sirius laughed at the look on his face, but Bill was too relieved to even care at this point.

"Who are we going to have as the new Head of Gryffindor?"

"Well, since you cracked the curse on the DADA position, and I am now the new DADA Professor," Sirius puffed up here with mock pride, "I thought I would take it on. It will be fun to try and raise a new generation of Marauders, especially since your brothers are in Gryffindor."

"Merlin help us all," Bill groaned but couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. The twins would be in for a wonderful surprise once they realised they were going to be taught by not one, but two of their heroes, with Remus taking over as the History of Magic Professor.  
"How have you been getting on with Severus?" Bill had to ask and laughed at the face, Sirius pulled.

"The greasy git," Sirius huffed but sighed when Bill gave him a look. "I know, I know, I will work on it."

"Good, Harry would be very disappointed if you didn't." Minerva bust into the office, looking frazzled and entirely out of breath.

"It's...It's..." she took a deep breath and trying to calm down, sitting in a seat and controlling her breathing. She took a drink from the glass that Sirius handed her and then turned to the room, her face still ashen, "its Dumbledore, he's dead." she said and then slumped in her seat.

"What?" Sirius and Bill said together.

"You know he was found unconscious in the Ministry the day Harry took over Hogwarts and how he was transferred to St Mungos? They didn't hold out too much hope to try and save him," both of them nodded, and she continued, "well he came out of his coma two days ago, and everyone thought he would be okay, though he was very magically drained, and probably would have been no better off than a squib."

"Yes we already know this, how did he die?" Bill asked, slightly impatient.

Minerva gave him a disapproving look before she continued, "what no one was told, was that he managed to escape from the hospital, he had heard a discussion about charges being brought against him. Anyway, he was found in the Forbidden Forest, inside a ritual circle. The Unspeakables are still trying to figure out what ritual he was using, but the consensus is that it was some sort of power-boosting spell. It seems he managed to mess up the runes and the backlash killed him."

"Dobby," Bill called and the little elf appeared in front of him, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"How can Dobby be helping Master Bill?" he asked a little glint in his eye.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Dumbledore being dead?"

The elf looked at him with wide innocent eyes, and a tiny smirk, but said nothing as he pulled a rather long piece of parchment from his robes and crossed something off it, then put it back in place.

Bill smiled at the elf, while Sirius was laughing his ass off and complete shock, "that's what I thought, off you go Dobby, I'm sure you have much to get done."

The elf popped away, and Sirius tried to get himself under control, while Minerva looked at both of them sceptically. "Is there any other news Minerva?"

She shook her head and tried to regain her composure. Surely the elf didn't have anything to do with this mess, "it seems a few employees at the Ministry have become ill and have had to be replaced." She raised her eyebrow at the look Bill and Sirius were sending each other and sighed as she realised that something was going on and she was not going to be told what.

"Well that is interesting, I hope things work themselves out."

"Indeed," Minerva replied before she let herself out of the office, she had some research to do.

Over the next year, the school was doing exceptionally well, and Bill had backed off considerably after the first four months, much to Harry's delight. All the new subjects and teachers were a big hit with the students, and Harry was making new friends and avoiding people he knew were not good for him. The one constant at Harry's side besides Neville was one of his elves.

The Prophet was also reporting a strange new sickness that seemed to be affecting the population. It was only a few who seemed to notice a pattern, and Minerva was one of those people. Every person that got sick just happened to be someone that had tried to hurt or had deeply upset Harry.

The sickness was so widespread and incurable that it dominated the newspaper, even pushing the unexpected and gruesome death of Dolores Umbridge, who as is so happened, was killed by a pack of werewolves, off the front page. No one knew why she was even out in the forest, much less on the night of a full moon. But it was pushed to page three, so not many people even realised she was dead.

The fact that Dobby had walked around the day following the news with a new camouflage outfit and new socks was not noticed by anyone either.

****

"Are you ready yet?" Sirius called as he knocked on Harry's door.

"Almost, just have to find, ah there it is," Harry said holding up his Transfiguration book.

"I thought Winky packed for you last night?" Sirius asked.

"She did, but I wanted to do some extra reading last night, so I got a couple of books back out. This one must have slid under the bed." Harry closed the lid of his trunk and smiled at his Godfather, "ready."

"Why didn't you just ask Winky to find your book, you know she would have?"

"Because I'm not lazy," Harry said as he moved passed Sirius laughing at the spluttering look on his face. Sometimes, he thought, wizards would be lost if they didn't have elves.

"Neville will be here soon," Sirius said as he recovered himself and followed his wayward Godson down the hall, "Augusta is going to the school to set up some things, and I got roped into riding the train, so Neville will be floo'ing here to go to the station with us."

"Bill's already at school too, though he is probably tired, he was up late last night with me, talking about the whole Christmas debacle and the one time Mrs Weasley talked me into trying again during the summer holidays."

Sirius sighed, it had been more than a debacle, the younger Weasley's had made Harry so uncomfortable, and then Ronald had caused such a scene Harry never wanted to go back to the Burrow.

Ron Weasely was still upset that Harry didn't want to be his friend. He had assumed because Bill and Harry were soulmates that would mean Ron would automatically be accepted by Harry. When he hadn't, he had pushed Harry to the point of actively ignoring him all of their first year. It was even worse after they returned from the Christmas holidays, but Harry had let Mrs Weasley's sad eyes convince him to try again and Harry had ended up with a bloody nose and Ron had been blasted across the yard.

Sirius was still wondering what would have happened if it had been Dobby or Winky instead of Bill who had cursed the idiot, and Sirius believed the only reason Ron was only blasted across the yard was that Harry was hurt and Bill needed to see to him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked since they had not come up with a solution before he had retired for the night.

"Bill has put him on probation," Harry said sighing, "which I think will just make him target me more."

"Maybe, maybe not, I will keep a close eye on him. I may even enlist the twin's help." Harry shuddered at that. Fred and George were constantly following Sirius and Remus around whenever they were near them.

"It's still not fair that they have the map and I don't," Harry said disgruntled.

"You don't need the map, Harry. Hogwarts tells you everything, plus all the other secrets we never discovered. To me that's not fair," Sirius said smiling.

"It's not the same, Sirius. Dad helped you with that map, it's a part of him is all. I know I have the cloak, but..." he trailed off and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"I can get it back for you if you like. I can have Remus work with me on a new one and then give you the original, would you like that?" Sirius whispered, his voice choked with the emotion he always felt when Harry talked about James.

"Yes, I would like that," Harry said. They had only found out about the map over the summer, and Harry had been very disgruntled about it. "Maybe I can show you a couple of extra passageways just to make up for getting the original back?"

"I think they would like that," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Now come on, Neville will be here any minute and you still haven't had breakfast.

"Did someone say breakfast?" Neville asked as he walked out of the floo room, "cause Gran kicked me out before I got any."

They had a quick breakfast and made their way to the station rather quickly after that. Harry had asked that Sirius ride the train with them as a deterrent to Weasley. So the only interruptions they had on the train were Draco, coming to say hello, Hermione joining them for the ride and Luna, who was trying to get away from a redhead herself.

Neville had made friends with Hermione during their first year when he had found Ron bullying her. They had become fast friends and she was often seen with Harry and Neville. Harry was glad to have one more of his friends from the first timeline back in his life.

During their trip to Diagon Alley, they had met Luna, Harry had 'accidentally' bumped into her, introduced himself and those with him and quickly included her into his group. It was also great entertainment for all involved watching as Hermione tried to get her brain around Luna speak.


End file.
